The Untitled
by Lokesheshio Hunatara
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is apart of a huge family and is a famous writer at age 15 12! Then one night she runs in with a silver haired shining Knight who saves her from a mysteryous guy fallouing her! Who is this guy? What conections does he have to her?
1. TV SURPRIZE!

**TV SUPRIZE!**

She could here the noise dying down, she sighed in relife. It was getting worse! She set her head back on her pillow and stared ahead as she finally was able to fall asleep. For the first time in a while she would sleep a peacefull sleep filled with no worries.

----------------

"Kagome it's time to get youre lazy butt out of bed!"

Kagome groned as her sister pulled open the curtains to reveal the sun shining right in her face. Why did her younger sister have to be such an early bird? And why did she have to share a room with that annoying bird?

"Come on Kagome get up!" Kagome grabbed her pillow and turned over to the little bit of room she had before hitting the wall. "It's not a school day!" Kagome complained.

"Kagome get up!" Her sister pulled the blue blanket that had been keping Kagome nice and warm. "We have to much to do today for you to be staying in bed!" Kagome groned at the coldness of the air and sqweezed her pillow tighter.

"Sango go bug somone else!"

"Come on I let you sleep till 9! Everyone else is up enyway all we need is you to get up and start your day!"

Kagome groned again. Why did she have to get up and start her day so that everyone else could start there's? As far as she was conserend they could start the day without her and she wouldn't start her day untill 6 p.m and then work on her writing. She sighed as she sat up 'What am I thinking? That isn't like me at all! I just need a break from life!' She shook her head and got up and went to the bathroom to freshin up before starting her long day.

Sango smiled with triumph as she entered the kitchen fallouing behined her a very annoyed Kagome.

"Look who's up finally!" Said a smiling Mrs. Higurashi bouncing a 9 month old baby on her hip and sturing something that looked like pancake batter. "Aparently Sango completed her task victoriusly in awaking the vampire!"

'Damn right she did!' Kagome thought to herself glaring at her sister from across the table. Sango just smiled back at her inocently. It was her devil grin in Kagomes eyes!

"MOMMY! MOMMY!" Kagome didn't turn from buttering her tost as a small black haired girl about the age of 6 with a pigtail and brown eyes came in running from the hallway.

"What is it Rin?" Mrs.Higurashi asked conserened.

"Sota was going to take my dolly and he was going to.."

"I was not mommy she's lying!" Sota, a boy with black hair and brown eyes also the age of 6 entered the room yelling this and staring at his twin sister angraly. "She was ganna sqwish my transformers!"

"Oh dear! It looks like we have two sides yo one story!"

"Uh-oh!" Said Rin.

The twin's turned tourds eachother nervously and then both at the same time blurted out "Im sorry!" And ran in to eachothere's arm in a hug.

"That's better!" said Mrs.Higurashi as she stood up placing the baby on her other hip so she could be more comfortable. "Oh by the way Kagome, Sango can you girls pick up the kids after there night camp tonight?"

"Sure mom!" Sango replied cheerfully as she reached across the table to grab some bred and began to butter it. "Aren't the kids so adorable Kagome?"

Kagome rolled her eyes as she munched on her toast.

"And Kagome you're brother's called they want to have dinner with you by the lake like old times!"

"Great! I could use the break from that devilish girl across the table.

Sango just rolled her eyes and then smiled inocently.

"Me?"

"So what are you two going to do today?" Mrs.Higurashi asked her two daughter's trying to change the subject, as she sat down to feed the baby.

Sango smiled Kagome flinched. There, there was that evely inocent smile again.

"Oh nothing much!" Sango said the grin not moving from her face.

'I have a bad fealing!'

----------------

"Kagome stop draging you're feet!" Sango complained as she looked back at Kagome who was at least 2o yards behined her sister wondering were the hell she was being taken.

"You now I could be working on my story right now instead of following you around!" Kagome complained as she stoped next to her sister. Sango grined. 'I hate that smile! She's defenetly taking somwere I don't want to go!'

"Come on were almost there!"

Kagome followed reluctently as they turned the next corner Sango put her hands over Kagome's eyes.

"What???"

"Stop squirming! I have a suprise for you! Just keep you're eyes shut. Okay?"

Without waiting for a reply Sango began to lead her blinded sister in to a building.

'Were is she taking me?' Kagome wondered a little unsertain. She heard whispering. Her sister was talking to somone. Than Kagome heard her name,

"Are star gest Kagome Higurashi!" she heard loud chearing and then Sango removed her hands and pushed her on a stage infront of...'Oh my god!' Kagome was lost as she saw the people in the croud.

They were all chearing, for her? There was a man siting on a chair in the middle of the stage next to another one and.. and camras lots and lots of camras! The man gestured for Kagome to sit down. Kagome walked over to the red chair as she realized she was on T.V! She was on the book and author guide channel.

"So Kagome Higurashi you're sister set this up for you because you're a great author who's gotten pretty popular in the last few month's. Everyone wants to now how old are you? When did you publish you're first book? And what is you're next book going to be?"

Kagome was still in shock taking in her surroundings.

"Ms.Higurashi?"

"Oh! I'm sorry I...I'm just a little suprised!"

The man smiled "That's perfectly understandable! You just happen to be the youngest author we've ever had on the show and if it werent for you're sister I belive you would still be pretty popular just not on T.V till you were at least 20! So we would all like to now how old are you? When did you publish you're first book? And what is you're next book going to be about?"

Kagome turned to the man "I'm 15 and 1/2 years old, I published my first book when I was about 11 it was a short story in a newspaper contest, they liked it so much they had me write more. Then I kinda just took to writing. Umm..My next book? Right now I'm working on a series about a half demon named Inu-yasha who is traveling with a group of people and one of them is a girl who is really misterious and he doesn't now enything about."

"Seams interesting! But the name Inu-yasha aren't you afraid that there may be a demon out there with that name that will come and get you? I mean there aren't very many demons left now a days but there still could be some. And if that happens?"

"We'll I've studied up on demons a lot, before I write a story I like to research the material so I now a lot about it. And Inu-yasha isn't that common of a name, so I'm hoping that no one has that name and if they do I'm sorry and I hope you don't mined if I use you're name in my book!"

"Alright. So where are you planing to take this series?"

"We'll I'm not quiet sure at the moment!" Kagome said "It's still working on it!"

"So it's a work in progress no finaly idea yet? Alright so what class of book is it going to be?"

Kagome thought for a seconed "We'll possably a bit of action, suspence, romance and maybe even..."

---------------------

_"We'll I've studied up on demons a lot, before I write a story I like to research the material so I now a lot about it. And Inu-yasha isn't that common of a name, so I'm hoping that no one has that name and if they do I'm sorry and I hope you don't mined if I use you're name in my book!" _

"Hah! You hear that Inu-yasha? You should threten her in to being you're slave until you both fall madly in love!"

Inu-yasha raised one of his eyebrows looking up from his beer. "Why would I want to do that? She's only 15! And im 21!"

"15 and 1/2!" Miroku corected looking at his friend his own beer in his hand shifting to his left hand.

Inu-yasha rolled his eyes. Miroku was a romantic romeo who wanted to grab girls ass's, the good thing was he wanted to wait for 'the perfect girl' so he could only grab her ass. This didn't mean he didn't dream or look over girls and try to figure out there sizes.

"I bet she's a c-cup or maybe even a d-cup!"

Inu-yasha slaped his head and rolled his eyes.

"Miroku you're such a pervert!"

"Who's a pervert?"

"Uh, nobody Sesshomaru! Go back to bed!"

A sleepy eyed silver haired boy about the age of 7 entered the room rubbing his golden eyes of the sleep. He was in his pj's and held a huge stuffed panda in his left hand, his right hand was smaller than his left because of a genetical defect. (His human and demon genes colided.)

"He's calling me a pervert!" Miroku announced upset, his bright face that had been a smile was now a poutty frown.

"You didn't have to tell him that! And wipe that stupid puffy lipped frown off you're face!"

Miroku smiled as Sesshomaru stared at the screen.

_"So Ms.Higurashi what gave you the idea to name you're charecter Inu-yasha?" _

_"Well I've always loved dog's and Inu- means dog, so I aded that to a name I found was the name of a great demon lord!"_

_"Yasha? Really? I didn't now that! I guess you learn something new everyday!_

"Hey big brother look! You're ganna be famous! You're names on TV!"

Miroku smiled.

"See thats what I told him!"

Inu-yuasha rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'm going to go for a quick walk for some fresh air! Can you watch Sesshomaru for me?"

"Ovcourse I can! He's such a little angel!"

"Angel? That could be debaitable!"

"Oh him bad? Never! At least while uncle Miroku's babysiting! Right buddy?" Sesshomaru came over to Miroku and smiled.

"Ya I'm never bad for uncle Pervert!"

"Oh wonderfull!"

Inu-yasha smiled. "At least he now's what you really are! And it's you're own fault he now's you dummy!"

He got up and walked over to his brother and ruffled his hair.

"Okay be good!" With that he grabbed his black coat and left the room.

------

AN: hi the next chapter is going to be short and about there family lifes so you have a general idea of how far apart they are from there other siblings and ya sorry im slow. :D


	2. A Walk In the Park and A History of Two

**A Walk In the Park and A History of Two Teenagers Family lives!**

"How could you do that to me Sango? How could you just shove you're big sister on stage like that without her nowing were or what you were going to do with her? How could you do that? It was even on TV! You here me TV!!"

"Sigh Get over it Kagome! You were great! After the first few minutes you were great! You wanna be a famous author one day righ? Well we can just consider this you're first big break! You should be thatnking me not yelling at me!"

Kagome groaned.

"Do you now what this means? This means I now have to finish this book before school starts again because people are waiting for it! And If I don't I wont finish it for another 2 years! School starts in 5 months! That means I have 5 months to finish this story!"

"Sis," Sango put her arm's around her older sister, "calm down! Just because you were on T.V doesnt mean you have to work faster! I thought it would help you to work harder and enjoy you're work. Did you hear how many people cheered you on when you were pushed on stage? You've only writen 4 books and a newspaper short story and look at how many people love you're work?"

"sigh You're right Sango! Thank you. I'm sorry it was just kinda scary!"

Sango smiled her kined smile not her sweet 'I'm inocent smile'.

"That's right and I should have told you but I wanted to suprise you! It's an early birthday present!"

"Early birthday present? What?"

Sango rolled her eyes.

"You need to stop worring about everyone but you and being a work aholic or else you'd now you're birthday's coming up in exactly a month!"

"What??? I thought I was still only 15 and 1/2 still!"

Sango just sighed, hanged her head and put her arm on her sister.

"You're hopless Kagome!"

Kagome frowned then smiled.

"I guess you're right!"

Sango smiled and shook her head. Kagome looked down smiling at her watch.

"Oh god!"

"What?" Sango looked at her sister worried.

"We forgot to pick up the twins!"

Sango smiled.

"And you have dinner with the older guys!"

"AH! How am I suppose to do both things at once? We're already late to pick up the kids we should go.."

"No Stop right there Kagome Higurashi!"

Kagome who had been about to take a step forward stoped and looked at her sister.

"You," Sango pushed her sister tords the short cut to the lake the way Kagome had never been. "take this short cut straight then turn left next to the pretty purple floweres. Pick some for mom, I'll get the kids okay? You need this dinner! I now me and you are close but they are really, really close with you go talk to them! Tell them I say hi and ask how Kagura's doing and who's Jenkotsu's new boyfriend!"

Sango yelled the last part while running off in the direction of the kids school. Kagome stood there for a moment then a smile broke across her face. 'Thank you Sango! You're truly the best sister a girl could have!'

Kagome started off down the short cut filled with the beautifull flowers so many Kagome had never seen so many beautifull floweres. Her mother and oldre sister would love them. Her sister was right it was a beautifull short cut.

---------------

"sigh What a beautifull night to go for a strole!" Inu-yasha told himself as he crossed the street. He kept walking then he saw a path filled with flowere's.

"Wow! Those are beautiful!" He walked over and sniffed a red rose, he pulled it out and walked along the street as he looked farther he saw many couples and beautiful flowers. Many beautifull flowers.

'Kana and my mother would love this place!' he thought as he twirled the roas in his hand picturing his father and mother walking down the street he was now walking on hand in hand.

Inu-yasha's father was a demon of a bat demon clan named Tsukuyomaru (most called him Tsuku), his mother was the beautiful lady Sakura, Inu-yasha had 3 siblings two younger one older. There was the little Sesshomaru of the age of 7 with his disadvantage because of his geneticly harmed right hand mostlikely the cause of demon and human blood coliding, Inu-yasha was studting to be a doctor so he new this quite well. But his little brother was strong and able to take care of himselfe.

Then there was his youner sister who was still studying at an art college. His younger sister was the age of 19. She had an ability to see a little way in to the futur when she looked in to a mirror, she also had some strength and quick reflexes. Kana was a little taller than her mother but not as towering as her father.

Last but not least was his older brother who had recently turned the age of 24, Inu-taisho. Inu-taisho was an intresting charecter he was tall like there father, but then so was Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru was still to young to tell. He was also like Inu-yasha's favorite 20 year old perverted friend (maybe not favorite but best friend) at home watching a little demon child. His brother was easy to talk to, when you really needed to, and he was also a model. As kids Inu-yasha had never pictured his older brother as a model but now that he thought of it he fit in that spot perfectly.

Inu-yasha and all his brotheres had inherited there silver hair and golden eyes from there father, while there sister had inherited there mothers brown eyes and she had silver hair with black mixed in it was very beautiful on her.

Tsuku was around 110 when he met Inu-yasha and his other siblings mother, this had always worried Inu-yasha he didn't now how long demons would live, all Inu-yasha wanted was to have a regular life span so he wouldn't have to worrie about the pain of losing a loved one such as a wife or child early. But Inu-yasha also new that half demons still lived very long lives.

He always wondered what would his father do when his mother died? Would he morn for a 100 years? Or just ten? Since he would still look young till he turned about 200 he could marry again or just live alone and look forward to grand children. Inu-yasha didn't now what his father was more likely to do but then Inu-yasha's thoughts returned to the present.

------------------

Kagome was walking along and spotted some red poppies and she smiled red poppies were suppose to represent death but they were so beautiful.

She kept walking along the beautiful path. Then she saw a dark blue rose!

"Oh my gosh!"

She walked over to it quickly there was only one bush of them. They were gorges! She smeld it and ended up remembering when her fourth oldest brother had asked to go to an all boys school and they had found out he was gay.

She remembered it very well he was wearing a blue shirt the color of this rose when he had gotten back from the bording school for christmas break. Jenkotsu was 16, Kagura had been 14, Sango was 10, Kagome 11, Sota and Rin had been about 2, Koga had been 18 And the oldest brothers Naraku and Bankotsu (twin boy's, feternal they looked nothing alike to Kagome maybe because she knew them too well) 19. Kagura had been just joking around.

_'Maybe he wanted to go to an all boy's school because he's gay!' _

_Jenkotsu turned red as Kagura and Sango began to laugh._

_'How did you now?'_

_Kagura and Sango looked at him._

_'Are you serious?'_

_Sango asked a little nervous now._

_'Ya I was going to bring my boyfriend home but I didn't think you guys would like that!'_

_Sango and Kagura were in shock. Mr.Higurashi had spilled his coffe all over himself Mrs.Higurashi didn't seam to mined that much, neither did Kagome. Kagome actually walked over to her brother and hugged him._

_'I'm proud that you finally had the courage to tell them and I'm glad you finally got a boyfriend!' Kagome had nown since she was 9 that her brother was gay along with her mother and favorite older brotheres, which included Koga. At that moment Koga entered the room._

_'I got my scholar ship in well...in everything!'_

_Kagome turned to her brother._

_'Jenkotsu finally told them he's gay!'_

_'Really! Awsome! I'm so proud of you Jenkotsu!' Koga slapped his skinny little brother on the back. Jenkotsu smiled as he rubbed his back from the pain of his muscular brother hiting him. Koga, Kagome, Naraku, Bankotsu and Mrs.Higurashi had all known and helped him out._

Kagome laughed remembering the look on her sister's and fathers face, they still hadnt goten uset to the idea of him being gay the rest of them were fine with it.

Kagome had for some reason picked the blue flower and now had it in her hand. She was looking around and saw a lot of couples around her some carring flower's some not it was a wonderful sight.

---------------

A few minutes later Kagome was all alone on the street of flowers the couples had all disapeared. She was still carring the beautiful blue flower. She felt that somone was following her, she didn't now who it was though!

'Was it one of his goons?' She thought to herself not looking back just walking forward.

-----------------

Inu-yasha had been walking for a while he looked at his watch it was already 6:55!

'Wow! Time does travel when youre enjoying yourselfe! sigh The floweres are beautiful. Hmm?' He looked over to his left on the other side of the flower street he saw a woman turning in from another street full of flowers.

She was wearing a green miny skirt, a blue button up tank top, a red purse over her sholder and red shoes with small heals and she seamed to be tring to get away from something.

'I think she's the only girl who could get away with wearing that outfit! I belive It's beacause of that dark black hair!' He smiled and rested his forhead on his hand. 'What young girls these days can get a way with wearing just amases me!' he began to think of all the shorter skirts he'd seen on the girls who fawned over his older brother, Taisho.

Then he saw a tall man shorter than Inu-yasha but defenetly strong. He seamed to be following the girl who's speed increased a bit.

'I should help her!' he thought and as he thought he used his demon speed to make it seam as he had appeared frome the street that came out next to the girl instead of across the streat and behined. He wrapped his right arm around hersholder brought her in close,

"Hello hony! I didn't think I'd run in to you before I got to the restaraunt what my luck!" with that he bent down and kissed Kagome's cheek.

-------------------------------

AN: What was Inu-yasha thinking? Being a white knight ya but to even put a kiss?


	3. A Long WalkThroughThe Rose Garden Street

**A Long Walk Threw The Rose Garden Street**

He bent down and gently kissed Kagomes cheek as the red rose's peddles fluttered around them along with blue one's. Kagome was shocked!

'Hadn't...hadn't he come from behined me? And...and across the street??' Kagome blushed bright red as his arm came around her waste.

'Ah! How cute she's blushing!' Inu-yasha smiled and squeezed her tighter to him.

'He, he's very confident.' Kagome thought to herself then remembered she was being followed still by the creep she could hear him.

'He still hasn't gone a way? I thought once he saw she was meeting somone he'd give up. Guess not.'

Kagome smiled at her rescuer and said,

"I'm so glad I ran in to you to! I thought I was goin to have to walk there all by myself!" Her smile widend as it remained looking up at him for a moment and in that moment Inu-yasha was breath taken.

'What, what a beautiful smile!' She rapt her arms around him in return and hugged him tightly. Inu-yasha blushed deaply.

"So how was your day?" Kagome asked casually. Inu-yasha responded as if they'd known eachother for a very long time and it was just natural.

"It was fine! How about your's?"

"It was okay but it just got better I can tell you that!"

A small smile spred across Inu-yasha's face as he looked down at the younger girl hugging him, he saw she was also grining. 'We should be an acting team!' He thought to himself half joking.

'He's so mature! All the other guy's I know probablly being a white knight or not would have tried to grab my ass by now!' She looked up at him, 'But he looks like he's older, maybe 21?' her eyes meet his. She blushed when he didn't look away.

Kagome realised she was staring and looked away, but she could still feal his eyes on her.

'What strange colored eyes! There so beautiful, so captivating and yet sad! Who is this girl?'

Kagome glanced back up at him nervously, when she saw his eyes still hadn't been removed from her, she blushed deeper and looked back down. Her arms had moved, Inu-yasha's arm was still around her waist and her's had moved back to her side's but she was leaning in to him making it look more natural.

'I now what he's probablly thinking how strange but dazzling my eyes are. I've always wondered about my own eyes as well! What regular person has saphire blue eyes with streeks of silver? It's unatural, not to mention none of my other siblings have either of the color my eyes are. I wonder who in my background had them?'

Inu-yasha noticed that her eyes had foged over, he didn't know why and didn't want to pressure her for answeres when he barelly knew her and especially with this creep still following them.

'Why is he so persistant?' Inu-yasha was not liking this at all.

"So what..." Kagome had began to say something but then,

"So Higurashi you got yourself a white knight? Were's his armer?" the person who had been following them spoke in a deep loud voice while cracking his nuckles in a fist.

Kagome stoped, Inu-yasha confused at her sudden reaction to the voice.

"Umm..."

She turned he ended up turning with her not removing his hand from her waist.

"So Higurashi you gonna come peacfully 'ta Hojo or am I ganna have 'ta take you by force?" The guy asked he was slaming his fist in to his other hand repetedly. Kagome took a step forward but Inu-yasha cradled her to his side so he stayed inbetween her and the man.

The man was about 5 '9 and looked to weigh around 200 somethin pounds in strength alone, he had darkesh skin, blond hair and brown eyes..

"phh! You think that some white knight without no armer is ganna be able 'ta take me? I'll make sure your whit knight looks at his pretty face in the mirror tomorrow and will look like minced meat!"

Inu-yasha was about to jump at him for not only insolting himself but also Ms.Higurashi.

'Higurashi?' he thought and paused only a seconed before he started to move in again but then the girl unattached herself from his hip and punched the guy's jaw and he stumbled backwards.

"Hijiki how many times do I have to tell you I don't belong to Hojo! I only belong to myself!" her face showed rage as she put her hand on her chest to show she ment only her and no-one else.

"Ya Kagome, 'ya told Hojo the same thing that only made him want you more." He rubbed his jaw as he got up. "Damn you can pack a killer punch for a bitch!"

Inu-yasha stood there in an instent of shock.

'Kagome Higurashi? From the authors channel earlier?'

"No duh Sherlock!" Kagome in the instant he paused to rub his jaw she stepped on his foot and hit him again harder on the jaw. "Now could you do me the favor of staying down?" as Kagome hit his jaw so did Inu-yasha's.

He couldn't take him insulting her for some odd reason.

Kagome looked up at him and he looked down at her. They just stood there staring at eachother for a moment, then Kagome blushed and looked away.

"Sorry for getting you involved tonight!" she scratched the back of her head still a light pink.

"I think I got myself in to this one!" He said in a kinder toune than he had meent. He looked at the man he'd just nocked out 'Who the hell was he?' he looked back at Kagome 'What does she have to do with this? And this guy? Hojo?'

Kagome looked down at her hand.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed. He looked up from his thoughts.

"Whats wrong?"

"I, I had a blue rose in my hand!" Inu-yasha showed some recognition of the pettles that had been floting around them, 'Oh so thats were the blue pettles had come from.' Some memories began to stur inside him.

"It was so beautiful it reminded me of, of something!" She looked down and hugged her hands to her chin. "I had fownd a whole buch of them next to some red poppies they, they were beautiful!"

'A blue rose? Also, also reminds her of something? What?'

"I'll help you fined it! If we can't fined the flower maybe we can fined the bush." Inu-yasha smiled at her completely forgeting about Hijiki, the man he had nocked out.

"Thank you!" Kagome's face lit up again in to a smile. Inu-yasha felt the warmth of the smile from were he stood.

"I don't think I introduced myself properlly. I'm Kagome Higurashi, and you are?" She put her hand and opened her eyes looking at him with a questioning face.

"Oh," he took her hand "I'm Inu-yasha!" he shook her hand.

"Well Inu-yasha It's a pleasure to meet you!" Her face broke out back in to her happy grin.

Inu-yasha couldn't help but return a smile.

------------------

"Hey Kagome are these the flower's?" Inu-yasha pointed to a bush of blue rosses next to a garden full of red poppies.

"Yes those are them! Thank you!" She ran over and picked one smelling it. Inu-yasha smiled he had also lost his red rose.

"Smell it! It smells wonderfull!" Inu-yasha bent down adn sniffed the blue rose.

"It smells beautifull!" Kagome smiled and they both turned and started walking back down the street.

"So Inu-yasha, can you do me one more favore? I'll be forever in you're deat!"

Inu-yasha looked over at her. Was this about her book?

"What is it?"

"Well, I'm suppose to meet my older brotheres at the resturant the Cat's Buteq by the river do you know how to get there from here?"

"Oh," Inu-yasha defenetly knew how to get there, "Is that all? I can do that."

"Thank you yet again!" Kagome said as her cheeks flustered a bit "I'll make it up to you honest I will!"

"Oh you don't have to!"

"Oh but I want to!"

Inu-yasha smiled as he looked at Kagome who seemed so eager to please.

"So, do you live around here?" Kagome found herslef asking.

"Ya, but It's only temporary. I'm moving out to Tokyo to take some classes at a universaty for the nervous system of deamons, half deamons and humans. I'll also be taking some other classes." Inu-yasha paused 'Why am I telling her this again?' Kagome smiled he blushed. 'Thasts why! And she's so easy to talk to it's kindof nice getting to talk to somone like this so frealy!'

"Wow that's awsome! So are you a demon?" she asked a spark of curiosity in her shimmering eyes under the full moon.

"Well I'm a half demon but I have all the strength, and abilities of a full deamon."

"Wow that's so cool!" She looked at him with aww 'So that's how he got from all the way back there and across the street and behined me to right next to me in about a millo seconed. Inu-yasha smiled.

'I didn't think she would be so amased!'

"Oh that's right," the smile on her face faded "your Inu-yasha and also a deamon! I'm writin a story about a deamon named Inu-yasha in the feudal area of Japan, during the Sengoku area, and well I was wondering if I could still use your name? I didn't think there were a lot of deamons left in the world and I thought none of them would have that name so I..."

"I know I saw you on T.V right before I went out tonight!"

"Oh I didn't know they were going to put it on again in the evening!" Kagome blushed, a little embaressed and pushed her hair back out of her face.

"It's fine with me if you use my name It couldn't be used by a better person!" He looked at her smiling "But your going to have to let me read each book before you publish it!" he warned.

"Okay!" Kagome smiled like a little child who had just been given a grand reward for being a good child.

As they walked farther along Kagome saw a red rose bush. She stopped, turned and walked back to it.. Inu-yasha looked at her a bit confused. She picked one and returned to his side a little bit up the road from were the bush stood.

"Didn't you have a red rose in your hand? I meen that's were the red pettles came from right?" she held out the rose. Inu-yasha looked at her a little suprised then he smiled.

"Ya I had a red rose, thank's!"

------------------------------------

"So then I told him to get lost he wasn't track material he didn't belive me! What a loser to not belive me!"

"Who would when you tell the competetor that they aren't worth your time? It usually makes them mad then they just want to win more!"

"Thats true Bankotsu but that's the whole reason why I do it!"

"Bankotsu you did tell mom 7 right?"

"Naraku, Kagomes 15 1/2, she's a teenager do you really think she may even still want to be hanging out with her older brotheres?"

Koga and Naraku just looked at him like he was crazy. Bankotsu sighed.

"Yes I told mother 7 o'clock Kagome's just probablly running late!"

"Kay that's all I wanted to know!" Naraku replied a little cunsurned for his younger sister who was usually always on time.

Bankotsu hadn't meent what he said he loved his baby sister more then enything, but she was at that age were she may not want to hang out with her older brotheres.

Koga yawned and stretched while Naraku just crossed his arms and stood there. Bankotsu decided to sit down on the log beside him he put his hands in his black coats pockets.

Bankotsu was a lawyer and a proffesor at a universaty in Tokyo so he didn't get to see his sister very often. Kagome was his only sister that he really got a long with the otheres he just didn't get. So this made her his favorite. He always wore his black suite with a long red or green tie, he had decided to weare the green one because Kagome said it looked better on him. Sometimes though he would end up subsetutting for a class in some tipe of science because he also had his degre to be a doctor, while teaching thouse classes he'd wear a long white lab coat over his suite.

Naraku was a machanique, and enginere. He owned his own little company that for it's size was very popular all thanks to his knowladge of how to handle machinary. Naraku would usually wear a colored work t-shirt, a purple ban-dana and a pair of old jeans along with maybe an old short sleeved flannel but tonight he wore a pair of brand new jeans a nice white t-shirt with a long sleeve purple flannel.

Koga was a track star and athlete. He always had been and probablly always would be. He was fast, strong, cunning and quick wether in words, arguing with his brotheres and apponents, or on his feet. He liked to wear the usual shorts and t-shirt (hardly ever t-shirt though) for his running and around the house stuff outside he'd usually were the same or with jeans. Tonight he was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black track jacket with white stripes down the side, it was zipped only about an inch up to reveal a white t-shirt and a white shell necklass around his neck.

"Hey there she is!" Koga said pushing himself up from leaning on the tree he had been leaning on. "Hey Kago..."

"Who's that guy?" Naraku asked.

"He looks way to old to be her boyfriend!" Bankotsu noted.

"He better just be a friend!" Koga said cracking his nuckles.

"He better or else were going to have to make sure he's good enought for our little sister!" Naraku added. All of Kagome's brotheres were over protective of her emphasize over!

Bankotsu just stared at the man with his little sister as they came closer.

"I know that man!"

Koga and Naraku looked at him.

"What?!"

"I think I at least have meet him before."

Koga and Naraku looked at eachother then looked back at them coming over the small hill.

"Thats the rose garden path we use to take!"

"We never took it with Kagome though!" Naraku noted. Koga steped forward going to head there way.

"Why don't we wait till they get over here? Or until that guy does something to our darling little sister!" Koga went back to leaning on the tree and Naraku relaxed and crossed his arms back across his chest.

"If he does enything to her I'll kill him!" all three brotheres watched the two approching like hawks waiting for the kill.

----------------

"Hahahah! You did that to your older brother? Hahaha! I can't see the famouse modle and movie star Inu-Taisho having his little brother doing that!"

"I know! No one can picture him siting there at age 8 naked and then being pelted by his little brother with an arm load of ink and water balloons!"

"His sences are suppose to be involnrable to get past! But now I see why he has such sharp scences! I think he owes it all to you!"

"hmm..I guess!"

Kagome was grining she hadn't talked to someone like this out of her familly ever!

Inu-yasha smiled thinking to himself. 'I love her laugh! And her smile is heavenly! She's just so easy to talk to, it's amasing!'

"Oopse!" Kagome tripped. Inu-yasha moved quickly and caught herby her waist.

"Carfull! It's a steep hill!"

Kagome broke out blushing.

"Th...Thank you!"

"No problem! I would never live it down if I just let a beautiful girl like you fall!"

Kagome blushed a deeper red.

-------------------

They saw Kagome fall.

"Kagome!" Koga sat up and started running that way before Bankotsu could stop him.

"Oh!" Koga stopped as he saw the silver haired boy catch her.

"She's save thank goodness!" Naraku sighed "That would have been a nasty fall!"

--------------

Kagome looked away from him blushing, he still hadn't let her go from the waist and was looking at her intently.

"Oh," she said as she noticed her brothers "there they are!" she waved.

"Who?" Inu-yasha asked his arm still around her waist but his eyes looked up to see who she ment.

"My brotheres were meating for dinner!"

------------

"He can let go of her waist now!" Koga muttered with violent intent.

"Eny time now you perverted maniac!" Naraku added

"Hitting on a highschooler, the shame!" Bankotsu said getting up.

---------

"Oh!" Inu-yashas eyes caught the three dark haired boys standing at the base of the hill by the restaurant.

_'I feal murderes intent_.' he thought as he unrapped his arm from Kagomes waist. He then continued down the hill slowly behined a fast going Kagome.

"Koga!" Kagome called running up to her brother and embrassing him.

"Long time no see kiddo!" he responded swinging her in his arms and hugging her tightly.

"Way to long!" Kagome responded smiling. "Naraku, Bankotsu!" she ran in to her twin brotheres arms.

"Uph! You smell so nice!" Naraku noticed.

"She always smells nice!" Bankotsu commented.

"Were's Jenkotsu?"

"Oh he couldn't make it, but he sends his regards." Naraku told her.

'_Thank god!' _Bankotsu thought as he loosened his tie a bit.

"So who's your silver haired friend?" Koga asked his eyes narrowing as he pointing his thumb at Inu-yasha.

"Oh forgive me!" she said walking over and putting her hand on Inu-yasha's back.

"This is Inu-yasha! Inu-yasha saved me from some dude!"

Inu-yasha blushed and scratched behined his doggy ear.

"Well actually she didn't need me to save her she's a really strong young woman!" Inu-yasha commented.

Kagome blushed then remembered she hadn't introduced her brotheres.

"These are my twin older brothers Naraku and Bankotsu."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both!" Inu-yasha said shaking there hands.

"And this is my third oldest brother Koga!"

Koga set out his hand Inu-yasha took it.

"Koga? As in Koga Higurashi? The famous track star?"

Koga smiled.

"You a fan?"

Inu-yasha was stunned at his good luck.

"Yes! I'm a huge fan! I'v followed you since you started your carrer!"

Koga grined.

'_Maybe this guy isn't so bad but I still better keep an eye on him!'_

"I think I like this kid!"

-----------

An: I am really trying to stay caught up on my stories sorry if there a bit slow. This chapter may not be over yet though. :D DONE! with this chapter or should I just finish the story here?& It wasn't that long of a walk was it now?


End file.
